


Welcome to The Pack

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Joining the pack is never easy.





	Welcome to The Pack

"Your girlfriend needs to chill!" Sansa told her sister as soon as they walked out of her house and into the backyard.

Arya snorted. "You need to chill! You barely even know her and you're already judging her."  

"Didn't you see how she walked in here like she is better than everyone else and just how arrogant she is?" Sansa said, furrowing her brow and raising her voice as she pointed to the house.

"She's being arrogant because you're pushing her buttons!" Arya defended her girlfriend, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's because she's looking down on me! She's a conceited bitch!"  

"Sansa, I swear to God–"

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Are they arguing?" Daenerys asked Margaery as she watched through the window how Sansa and Arya gesticulated with their hands as they talked.

"Yep. Probably about you." Margaery said with a short nod of her head, taking a sip of her wine.

Daenerys arched an eyebrow as she turned around to face Margaery. "Me? Why?"

Margaery shrugged her shoulders, sitting on the window sill to watch Sansa and Arya's heated argument. "That's what they do. They're like a pack and it takes them a while to accept new people into it."

"But I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

Margaery shook her head a little, flashing Daenerys a pacifying smile. "No. Don't worry about it, it's just their weird way of dealing with people. When I first met them, I overheard Arya calling me an annoying bitch…" She whispered the last part as if they could hear them. "And now she loves me." She smiled wider, taking another sip of her white wine.

"Did she really call you that? That's rude." Daenerys said, her eyes still on her girlfriend and her sister.

Margaery shrugged her shoulders again. "I called her a fucking weirdo, so…"

Daenerys decided not to say anything about it. "I think Sansa doesn't like me much…"

"That's because you're imposing, you can be really intimidating and your bitchy remarks don't go unnoticed." Margaery said, although it sounded more like she was actually complimenting her instead of criticizing her.

"You mean like you?" Daenerys raised her eyebrow at the smirking brunette.

"Exactly!" Margaery said with a small chuckle.

"You're a weird one."

"You better stay on my good side. Trust me, I'll be your best ally." Margaery winked at her.

  
  


* * *

* * *

 

  


"So, Daenerys, what was that you did for a living?" Margaery asked her, trying to break the ice, once they were all sitting at the table to have dinner.

"I'm a digital painter. I work for a graphic design illustration company. I draw the graphics for ads and such." Daenerys said with a proud smile and she could see how Sansa rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. 

"That's really cool!" Margaery said in an exaggerated excited tone. "Can you draw animals?"

Daenerys looked back at her with a slightly confused face. "Yes…"

Margaery turned her head to look at Sansa, who was shamelessly glaring at Daenerys. "Babe, she could draw the graphics for the clinic's online ad."

"What? No. No, there's no need to." Sansa said, raising her glass of wine to her lips for a sip.

"You have a clinic?" Daenerys asked, trying to show some interest in the subject, even though she had none.

"Yes." Was all Sansa said.

Margaery sent her a look of reproval, before turning her attention back to Daenerys. "Sansa is a vet, she has a clinic downtown."

"Oh. I have three grey parrots." Daenerys said, not knowing what to say.

When Sansa didn't say anything, Arya let out a tired sigh. "Could you at least try?"

Both Daenerys and Margaery looked uncomfortable as Sansa just glared at her sister for a couple seconds. Then she let out a barely audible sigh and _finally_ focused her eyes on Daenerys. She even tried to force a smile.

"They are… good companions." She said, putting her glass down.  

Daenerys just nodded her head twice. "By the way, I can help you with the ad… if you want."

"She does." Margaery said before Sansa could open her mouth. Then she flashed her girlfriend one of her you-better-be-nice-or-no-sex-tonight smiles.

Sansa got it and slowly nodded her head, faking a smile to Daenerys. "Sure, if it's not an inconvenient for you…"

Daenerys shook her head no. "Not at all."

"It's settled then. And while you work together, you can get to know each other better." Margaery said with a smile.

Daenerys actually smiled as well, Margaery's radiance was contagious. Arya and Sansa just looked at each other, silently declaring a truce.

  


 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"This is perfect!" Sansa said, looking at Daenerys' graphics for her ad on Daenerys' Mac.

"I told you I was the best." Daenerys said with that arrogant smile that Sansa still hated but after a week of working together, she was starting to get used to.

"You really are." Sansa found herself saying, regretting it as soon as the words left her lips.

Daenerys' smile only grew bigger. "Why, are you complimenting me?" She asked Sansa, arching a perfect eyebrow in a teasing way.

"Shut up." Sansa said, scrolling down the page.

"Am I a member of the pack yet?" Daenerys continued using a teasing tone as she talked to Sansa.

"No." Sansa said in a dry tone. The smile instantly faded away from Daenerys lips but then Sansa smirked in a teasing way, turning her head to face her. "You are. I can tease too."

Daenerys smiled happily. "You actually have a sense of humor!" She said as she held Sansa, making the redhead a little uncomfortable.

"Ok, there's… there's no need to hug me." Sansa said, her body stiff as Daenerys hugged her.

"But I thought the pack had to stay together." Daenerys squeezed Sansa a little, chuckling as Sansa squirmed.

"I'll kick you out of the pack if you don't let go!" Sansa said grunting in frustration when Daenerys did let go.

She let out a sigh of defeat and finally held Daenerys back, a small smile forming in her lips.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Both Arya and Margaery watched the two of them hug from their seats on the couch, with a smile on their lips.

"You can say it, I'm awesome." Margaery said with a smirk on her lips.

Arya rolled her eyes. "You're an annoying bitch."

The smirk never fell from Margaery lips as she moved closer to hug Arya. "And you're a fucking weirdo but I love you." She said, kissing Arya's cheek.

Arya snorted at the display of affection but still held Margaery with one arm as she watched her sister and her girlfriend laughing together.

She smiled to herself.

That pack would survive.


End file.
